


Like Fiction

by PadaWinBaby



Series: The "Fiction" Series [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Implied Het, Multi, light m/m
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-11
Updated: 2012-03-11
Packaged: 2017-11-01 18:49:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadaWinBaby/pseuds/PadaWinBaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reading fanfiction gives Jensen an idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Fiction

**Author's Note:**

> ~This is the first story I've written on ACTUAL lined paper since high school. As such, I don't own Jared, Jensen, Danneel, Genevieve, Supernatural, Sam, Dean, or eBay.~

Jensen had the most adorable focused expression on his face when Jared and Gen stumbled through the front door at a quarter to three. He was sitting at the computer in the little alcove between den and kitchen, obviously reading something. Danneel was stretched out on the couch, fingers clutching the TV remote, dead asleep. Jared got Gen out of her jacket and heels and aimed the half-drunk, exhausted woman at the other end of the L-shaped sectional Danneel had crashed on. Gen's knees hit the couch and she was down, asleep before she hit the cushions. Jared smiled fondly at her and sauntered into the kitchen, eying whatever the hell Jensen was doing as he dug in the fridge for a beer. He had to shove aside a box of concentrated margarita mix and a case of that fruity B&J shit Danneel always kept around to get to it.

"What're you reading, Jen?" Jared asked, laying a cold bottle of beer against the back of Jensen's neck. The smaller man jumped and looked around at Jared, snatching the bottle away from him. "Fanfiction," he muttered, using the lip of the desk to pop the top off his beer. Jared rested his hip against the side of the computer chair and looked down at his friend. "Oh? What about?" he asked. Jensen didn't look at him, just took a swig of his beer and scrolled down on the screen. He was silent long enough that Jared was sure he wouldn't say. His eyes had just begun to drift toward the screen when Jensen spoke up. "Us."

Jared stopped for a second, beer bottle halfway to his mouth. "Seriously? You don't find it at all creepy that complete strangers think we're made for each other and like to write about it?" he asked. He'd done a little legitimate trolling of the internet when they'd filmed the episode where Sam discovered Supernatural slash fiction. Gen even had a Sam/Dean doujinshi she'd bought on eBay a few months before they'd gotten engaged. She tried to hide it from him, but he'd caught her reading it a time or two when he came home late after a particularly long day of shooting.

"Not at all," Jensen said, setting his beer down on the desk and leaning back in his chair. "I find it kinda awesome. And some of these are actually kinda hot. I read a few a couple of hours ago with Misha in them that sound sort of like those parties he's always telling us about." He looked up at Jared, eyes glittering with barely-concealed glee at the uncomfortable look on Jared's face. His boyish grin lit up the whole room.

Jared's stomach flip-flopped in a way that completely startled him. He almost choked on his beer and was beyond sure the look on his face was comical. He took another long swig of beer to gather his thoughts. "Y'know," he said, studying his beer. "I've wondered, you know, since that time Sam found that fanfiction, I've been wondering if there's something to all this. I know I cause a bunch of this, what with all my goofing off, but maybe people really ARE seeing something that we're blind to." He didn't look at Jensen again until he was done talking.

Jensen had a funny look on his face that Jared couldn't really read, which was strange, because he and Danneel had a running competition going on who could read Jensen better, and Jared was currently points leader. "Yeah, maybe. But neither of us is really in a position to test that hypothesis in any meaningful way, what with being mutually married," Jensen said, almost too quickly. "This one," he continued, gesturing at the computer screen. "This one takes place in a weird alternate universe where we're humanity's last hope in a spacefaring Wild West thingy. The most amusing part is when I somehow manage to impregnate you with twins that we end up naming Sam and Dean. Right now, I'm on this part where we're having to explain to our commanding officer why I won't let you go on a mission, and the guy just cannot wrap his head around a man being pregnant. It's sort of hilarious, actually."

Jared had a dubious look on his face, but he let Jensen continue uninterrupted. "I've read a few that really almost make me wanna kiss you, if for no other reason than to see if you're nearly as good a kisser as they describe you as being." Jensen looked back up at him then, and something wrenched in Jared's stomach at the darkness in his friend's eyes, a darkness that hitherto had been reserve for Danneel and those floozies he'd dated before her. Jared knew that darkness. Jensen had had to use it in several of Dean's scenes. It meant lust of the pure and unbridled variety. It scared Jared a little to have that darkness focused on him, but some tiny, subliminal part of him sat up and took notice. He'd let out a tiny, vulnerable sound before he could stop himself and immediately brought his beer up so he could chug it down and not be forced to explain that noise.

When Jared lowered his bottle, Jensen was still watching him, and his lips were damp, as if he'd just licked his chops. Jared hardly had time to take a breath before Jensen was out of his chair and had him plastered to the wall.

Jared had watched Jensen kiss Danneel before, so he knew a little about his friend's technique. However, he was still caught off guard by the gentle press and slide of Jensen's lips against his own. He was responding even before his brain engaged and told him he even had a choice in the matter. He brought up his free hand and balled it in the front of the blue-gray henley Jensen wore, using his grip on the fabric to pull the man attached to it further into the unexpected kiss. One of Jensen's hands found its way into Jared's hair and pulled his head down so the slightly shorter man didn't have to strain as much to reach him.

It was intense on a level that transcended even Jared's connection with his wife, Gen. Their kiss burned with a fire that Jared had never dared to believe even existed before, and it made him hungry for more. His cock most definitely seconded that emotion, quickly growing hard and straining painfully against the fly of his favorite faded blue jeans.

Jared was breathing a little heavily when they broke the kiss. He let his head fall back against the wall with a soft thump while he caught his breath. He was a little afraid to open his eyes, terrified to see how he measured up to what Jensen had read about him. He did open his eyes, just the tiniest bit, when Jensen ran the pad of his thumb across Jared's lower lip. There was still that rich darkness in Jensen's vibrant green eyes, but it didn't scare him as much now.

"That-...wow, Jared. Just-...wow," Jensen breathed, laying his cheek against Jared's shoulder. Jared lifted his hand from the front Jensen's shirt and ruffled it through his friend's close-cropped hair. "Yeah," he agreed. "Anything like to stories?" Jensen chuckled, turning his face into Jared's neck. "Better, I think, because this kiss actually happened, and those others were figments of their writers' imaginations," he said, running his hand up and down Jared's chest along the button placket of his shirt. Jared's face split in a pleased grin and he dropped a gentle kiss on Jensen's temple.

They stood there, pressed together against the wall between the refrigerator and computer desk, for a few minutes, just enjoying the peaceful presence of each other's best and closest friend. The moment was shattered when Danneel dropped the remote and flailed around on the couch. The boys laughed and Jensen patted Jared on the chest, right over his heart, before he pushed away from him. "We should probably get the girls to bed before one of them wakes up and rips us a new one for letting them pass out on the couch," he said, his eyes glittering with restrained laughter. Jared nodded, still chuckling a little, and set the mostly-empty beer bottle he'd forgotten he was holding on the desk next to Jensen's. They split off to gather up their women, Jared picking Genevieve up bridal style while Jensen opted for throwing Danneel over his shoulder caveman style.

Jensen got ahead of Jared as they headed for the hallway that branched off to either side into their respective bedrooms and stopped just before the split to turn towards Jared. The taller man had to stop to avoid mowing down his co-star. When he did, he was rewarded with a soft, chaste kiss and whispered "goodnight" before Jensen darted off into his room. Jared shook his head. He had a lot to think about tonight, and they had to be back on set by noon. He doubted he'd get much sleep between now and then, but couldn't bring himself to curse Jensen for it, or even the millions of fanfiction writers who shipped the two of them. He might even have been a little thankful.


End file.
